<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>отпускаю by marsella_1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603461">отпускаю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004'>marsella_1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>позволь забыть тебя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>с фб, тоже старое</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Смотрю на свое отражение в зеркале: так много тебя и так мало меня самой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда ты успела влиться в мою душу, мое сердце? Вместо него теперь лишь черная дыра в космосе; я была твоей планетой?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Позволь забыть тебя, стереть в звездную пыль все мои воспоминания о тебе. Так будет лучше.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И теперь я вижу лишь свое уставшее лицо на стекле, запечатлевшее всю тебя, всю твою суть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Надеюсь, ты смогла жить дальше, потому что я не. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>И когда луна закроет собой солнце, я отправлюсь вслед за ним.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В душе пепел, легкие горят. Ты уничтожила меня своим безразличием.</p><p> </p><p>Но мне не больно, нет. Я рада, что именно ты делаешь это со мной — отравляешь, сама того не зная. Все в порядке.</p><p> </p><p>Просто нужно пережить еще один день, и боль утихнет. Ночь забирает мои страдания себе, моя верная спутница.</p><p> </p><p>А ты была моим солнцем, что сожгло меня, растерло в пыль.</p><p> </p><p>Твой огонь согревает мое, увы, похолодевшее сердце.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вдыхаю холодный вечерний воздух; твой запах все еще чувствуется, и кажется, что ты рядом со мной, совсем рядом. Снова прячешься?</p><p> </p><p>Следы твоих ног на асфальте ведут в лес моих страданий; больно, противно, душераздирающе. Отвращение к себе самой перевешивает ненависть к тебе — я не могу (и не должна) на тебя обижаться. Ты сделала правильный выбор.</p><p> </p><p>Ты оставила меня. Теперь ты свободна, прекрасна, счастлива. За меня не переживай, я не стою твоих мыслей. Забудь меня, как те цветы, что завяли в твоей вазе. И — помнишь? — ты выбросила их, даже глазом не моргнув. Место моих лилий заняли его розы.</p><p> </p><p>Осень в моей душе вечна, как небо, как водопад, как космос. </p><p> </p><p>А твоя весна лишь только начала цвести.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>